fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Diakopés
“Je nieuwe tuin is echt prachtig, Saera” zei Zyris en haalde diep adem terwijl hij zijn ogen sloot. “Dankje, hopelijk voelen de dieren zich hier thuis” antwoordde Saera en ging naast Zyris zitten. “Geen wolk aan de hemel, zuivere beekjes en de bladeren hebben een prachtige kleur” glimlachte Zyris en ging liggen in het gras. “Ik had Frey gevraagd of hij het niet wilde laten regenen deze week. De planten moeten namelijk nog wennen aan de omgeving.” “Hoe laat komt de rest?” “Ze zullen er zo wel zijn” antwoordde Zyris. “Hopelijk neemt Serenia de nieuwe ster mee, ik wil hem dolgraag zien” glimlachte Saera en creëerde een bloem in haar hand. De bloem had ronde bladeren en was geheel wit. Saera pakte een bloemblad vast een trok er voorzichtig aan. De vorm veranderde en met een enkele aanraking kreeg het een diep blauwe kleur. Ze liet de stampers langer worden en werden goudgeel. De kern van de bloem werd zwart. De bloem kreeg vele bladeren. Zyris keek vrolijk naar de bloem. “Je blijft me steeds weer verbazen.” “Maar jij kan ze nog mooier maken, Zyris” zei Saera en reikte de bloem aan Zyris. Hij pakte voorzichtig de tere bloem aan en bekeek het goed. Zyris blies zachtjes op de bloem. Glinsters van ijs vielen op de bladeren. Als sterren verlichtten de ijskristallen de nachtelijke hemel op de bloembladeren. Zyris wilde de bloem terug geven. “Voor je geliefde” glimlachte Saera. “Dankje, Godin van de natuur” zei Zyris en stond op. Hij pakte Saera’s hand en hielp haar om op te staan. Zyris boog dankbaar voor het geschenk. “Zorg maar dat Serenia het niet ziet, tortelduifjes” zei iemand achter Zyris’ rug. Saera glimlachte en omhelsde Freydor. “Fijn je weer te zien, Frey. Je hebt een prachtige dag gecreëerd” Saera kuste hem teder. “Moet je niet even een spiegel zoeken, Frey? Het weer doet je haar geen goed” glimlachte Zyris vals. “Heel grappig, Zyris. Zoutwater doet jou ook geen goed, hé?” zei Freydor en ging met zijn handen door het haar. “Je ziet er geweldig uit hoor, Frey” zei Saera. “Komt Serenia ook?” vroeg Freydor toen ze door de tuin liepen. “Vast wel” antwoordde Zyris. “Het is lang geleden dat je een geheel nieuwe tuin hebt gecreëerd, Saera. Niet meer sinds de dood van ...” Freydor hield zijn mond. “Frey, alsjeblieft. Je weet dat Zyris het nog steeds moeilijk heeft” zei Saera zacht. “Het geeft niks. Ik begin er aan te wennen dat ze er niet meer is” zei Zyris somber en zuchtte. Hij liep wat meters voor Freydor en Saera. “Sayrcia is nog steeds bij ons, Zyris” zei Saera liefdevol toen ze hem tegenhield. “Zeg haar naam alsjeblieft niet” zei Zyris met een schorre stem. Zwarte tranen stroomden over zijn gezicht. “Het spijt me zo, maar je moet haar niet willen vergeten. Zij zal altijd bij je zijn. Je zal haar ’s nachts kunnen zien aan de sterrenhemel en in je dromen” Saera omhelsde Zyris. “Ik mis haar verschrikkelijk, Saera. Ik blijf maar aan haar denken.” “Ik ook, Zyris. Ze was als een zus voor me. Ik heb deze tuin gemaakt voor haar.” “Jullie weten dat ik niet tegen huilen kan, straks gaat het regenen” kwam Frey er tussen. Zyris keek hem aan. De lucht werd grauwer. “Aah, nu mis ik haar ook weer” schreeuwde Frey en rende naar Zyris en Saera toe. De regen barstte los, net zoals de tranen begonnen te vloeien bij Freydor. “Ik heb een knuffel nodig” zei Frey en omhelsde Saera en Zyris. “Frey, je weet dat ik het niet erg vind om nat te worden, maar Saera’s planten kunnen nog niet tegen zoveel water” zei Zyris en veegde zijn tranen weg. De regen stopte, maar de lucht bleef grijs. “Kom, laten we genieten van deze dag. Sayrcia is niet verloren gegaan, ze is nog steeds bij ons” zei Saera. Frey knikte en liet de lucht weer blauw worden. “Heb ik net onze ster stil gekregen, is het hier een jankboel” zei Serenia toen ze achter Freydor verscheen. Zyris glimlachte en pakte de ster van zijn geliefde over. “Was hij vervelend dan?” vroeg hij en kuste Serenia. “Hij wilde naar papa, maar ik kreeg een bericht van Hermes, dus hij begon te huilen” antwoordde ze geïrriteerd. “Hé hallo, weet je nog wie ik ben?” vroeg Saera lief toen ze naar het kindje keek. “Zeg maar, je weet het wel. De vrouw van de bloemetjes en de diertjes. Sa..” hielp Zyris zijn kindje. “Saira” zei de ster na een tijdje. De goden lachten en de ster werd verlegen. “Heel goed, dat is Saera. En wie is dat?” vroeg Zyris en wees naar de luchtgod. “Je weet het wel, kleine. Frey...” “Niet voorzeggen” zei Saera en gaf Freydor een stomp. “Fedol” zei de kleine ster met moeite. “Die naam moeten we nog oefen, hé?” glimlachte Zyris. Serenia keek Zyris bezorgd aan. “Kom kleine ster, we gaan visjes kijken” zei Saera en pakte het kindje van Zyris. Freydor liep met de natuurgodin naar een beekje verderop. “Waarom kijk je zo bezorgd, mijn geliefde?” vroeg Zyris en omhelsde haar. “Ik heb je gemist” zei ze zacht. “Wat is er?” vroeg Zyris en kuste haar. “Mijn zonde. Nu ik weer een kind heb, word ik er weer aan herinnerd.” “Onze ster is geen droefenis, maar een teken van geluk en liefde. Mijn gebeurtenis blijft mij tergen tot diep in de nacht, maar het heeft mij gemaakt tot wie ik ben. Vergeet het en glimlach.” “Waarom had Hermes een bericht voor je?” vroeg Zyris en gaf haar de bloem. “Wat lief, Zyris. Bedank Saera maar voor haar mooie creatie” en nam de bloem aan. “Krijg ik geen bedankje?” flirtte Zyris. “Natuurlijk” zei Serenia en kuste Zyris. “Hermes kwam trouwens met een bericht van Hydrea. Zeus voert iets in zijn schild, zegt hij. Hydrea weet nog niet wat, maar het zal gevaarlijk kunnen zijn” zei Serenia bezorgd. “Heb je met God gepraat?” vroeg Zyris terwijl ze richting Saera en Freydor liepen. “Nog niet. Ik zal voordat de maan opkomt bij hem langsgaan.” “Dat lijkt me verstandig. Zeus’ zijn plannen betekenen meestal niet iets goeds.” “Zyris, ik denk dat onze ster in gevaar is. Wil jij voor hem zorgen?” vroeg Serenia wanhopig. “Ik zal hem naar mijn diepste paleis onder de oceaan brengen. De Nereïden zullen goed voor hem zorgen, dat beloof ik je” stelde Zyris haar gerust. “Frey, zit niet te spelen met die vis! Straks krijgt hij geen lucht meer” zei Saera boos toen Freydor een vis gevangen hield in een waterbol, omgeven door lucht. “Maar kijk eens hoe leuk de ster het vindt” zei Frey en liet de waterbol met daarin de vis dichter naar het kind toekomen. Met een grote glimlach probeerde het kindje de vis te pakken, maar plots veranderde de bol in een strook water die terug ging naar het beekje. De vis zwom angstig weg van het gezelschap. “Hé!” zei Freydor geïrriteerd. “Ik maakte jouw ster aan het lachen.” “Je moet luisteren naar Saera. De vis was bang” ging Zyris ertegen in. Serenia pakte haar ster op en gaf hem een kus. “Jullie worden echt nooit een stel, te verschillend” grapte Serenia. “Alsof jullie het overal mee eens zijn” zei Frey en liep naar een prieel. “Dit is ons zesde kind” zei Zyris met een vragende blik. “En hoeveel keer is onze maangodin al vreemdgegaan?” “Waarom terg jij mensen met je bliksem en tornado’s?” “Jongens we gaan niet vechten” zei Saera en ging zitten op een bankje. “Gaat onze vakantie nog door?” vroeg Zyris nadat hij zijn ster wat drinken had gegeven. “Zeker! Ik ben al hogere temperaturen aan het plannen.” “Maar wanneer kunnen we allemaal vrij nemen?” vroeg Serenia. “Onze ster kan niet mee op vakantie.” “God wil vast wel oppassen” zei Freydor en liet de wind waaien voor wat verkoeling. “Hij doet het altijd met veel plezier, maar hij is druk bezig” antwoordde Serenia. “Waarmee dan? We hebben nu wel genoeg goden per element.” “Hij is bezig met een nieuw kever soort voor in het Amazone gebied, maar de vleugels en de kleur vindt hij lastig.” “Ohja, daar had hij me wat over verteld. Ik ben patronen aan het bedenken voor de kever” zei Saera. “Ik denk dat Lucifer en Rafael wel willen oppassen. Ze zijn dol op sterren. Ik zal ze vanavond een brief sturen.” “Oké, de oppas is geregeld. Volgende week vakantie dan?” “Ik heb dan een El Niño gepland staan en volgende maand is het grootste surftoernooi van het jaar.” “Hmm, over twee weken begint ook het tornado seizoen” zei Frey bedenkelijk terwijl hij zijn lijsten bekeek. “Morgen is er een komeetregen en Saera houdt de houthakkers in Borneo in de gaten, toch?” “Klopt, ze zijn er al drie weken, dus ik ga binnenkort ingrijpen.” “Volgende maand dan? We kunnen met ze allen naar het surftoernooi gaan.” Freydor bladerde door zijn planningen, op zoek naar de weersverwachting van volgende maand. “Wat stortbuien en wat bliksem. Die tsunami kunnen we uitstellen toch, Zyris?” “Ik heb daar toch niet veel zin in. Kijk maar wanneer je die wil doen.” “Oké en de rest kan de Angulos wel regelen.” “Dus over een maand vakantie. Wat gaan we doen?” vroeg Freydor die het in zijn agenda zette. “Iets wat we allemaal leuk vinden. Kamperen, zwemmen, zeilen” zei Saera die al zat te dromen. “Ik houd niet zo van kamperen, mijn jurken zijn daar niet op gemaakt” bracht Serenia ertegen in. “Maar in de open lucht naar de sterren kijken is toch prachtig en ’s avonds omgeven zijn door duisternis?” zei Saera. “Klopt. Ieder heeft iets wat diegene leuk zal vinden. Saera kan in de bossen gaan wandelen, Zyris kan zwemmen en Frey kan zeilen.” “Waarom niet iets meer extremer? Skydiving of kiten? Zyris krijgt zijn surftoernooi al” klaagde Frey. “We komen op genoeg leuke plekken. Ik denk dat de vrouwen willen winkelen of musea willen bezichtigen. Trouwens waarom doe jij niet mee met het surftoernooi, Frey?” “Dan ben ik omgeven door water! Wie weet wat je met me gaat doen dan. Megagolven, draaikolken, haaien?” “Schijtluis.” “Wat doen we trouwens met die daar?” vroeg Zyris en wees richting de zon. “Die wil vast naar een woestijn of lavaspringen” zei Freydor. “Ik wil hem niet in mijn buurt, zijn zonnestralen doen mij pijn.” “Ik moet Serenia gelijk geven, Zyris. Dijonars zonnestralen zijn te heftig voor de planten als hij in de buurt is.” “Hij is een vriend van ons die praktisch opgesloten zit in zijn paleis. We vragen of hij zijn licht kan dimmen en dan kan hij gewoon mee op vakantie.” “Tuurlijk, ik zeg ook niet dat hij niet mee mag.” “Mooi, dan is dat geregeld.” De weken vlogen voorbij. De El Niño had weinig slachtoffers geëist, de onderzoekers hadden prachtige tornado’s gezien, de kometenregen had voor vele wensen gezorgd en de houthakkers waren vertrokken uit Borneo. Serenia had de kleine ster bij Lucifer en Rafael achtergelaten en zat nu op de rand van een fontein in de Boboli tuin. Na een paar minuten kwam er een groepje mensen aan die lachend naar de fontein liepen. Grote zonnebrillen, gekleed voor het weer en met tassen vol met spullen. Rood, blauw, groen en geel, waren de kleuren die de groep droeg. “Attentie, willen alle deelnemers zich naar de kust toe begeven” schreeuwde een man met een microfoon over het strand heen. “Zyris, wanneer ben jij aan de beurt?” vroeg Freydor die zijn surfplank gereed hield. “Ik ben nummer 16, en jij?.” “Nummer 15.” “De golven zijn relatief laag. Hoe wil jij me gaan overtreffen, Frey?” “Met lucht kan je veel bereiken. Geloof me, je krijgt het nog moeilijk.” “We zullen zien. Ik ga wat concurrentie op de proef stellen” mompelde Zyris en ging in het water staan. De wedstrijd werd geopend met een schot. De eerste deelnemers gingen het water in en probeerde de hoge golven te baas te zijn. “Dijonar, je hebt een prachtige dag gecreëerd” zei Saera terwijl ze keek naar de surfers die onderuit gingen. “Dankje, Saera. Het was me niet gelukt zonder de hulp van Frey. Ik ben blij dat veel mensen dit vandaag denken” antwoordde Dijon en leunde achterover in zijn ligstoel. Categorie:Diakopés Categorie:Zefred Categorie:Zefred: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Fictie Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Voltooid